The Book Report
by Skylark
Summary: Will Iolaus manage to fool Hercules in this light hearted tale


YHo1014790@aol.com

Title: The Book Report on Skouras, the "Hero"

Disclaimer: The characters Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringements intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story.

Summary: Hercules and Iolaus must write a book report about their Fathers. Hercules wants to write about Iolaus' father since Hercules has never met his own father. Iolaus is too ashamed to let Hercules find out the truth about his father, so Iolaus must invent one.

Author's note: This story is similar in concept to "Parent's Day" from the Young Hercules series but the story is set when both Hercules and Iolaus are still in elementary school about fourth grade. The story is set before the Young Hercules timeline. This story takes place several months after my story "A Winter Solstice for Iolaus."

CHAPTER 1

"Okay class, I know it's hot outside but we must concentrate on our work." The teacher starts to write math problems on the board for the students to solve.

Iolaus, restless as ever, squirms in his seat. His curly blond hair forever falling in his face, Iolaus clears his unruly hair from his face to see the board. "Oh Herc, I didn't study my math figures last night. I hope she doesn't call on me today. I…"

The teacher still writing problems on the board hears whispering and talking from the students. She turns around and sees Iolaus whispering to Hercules. "Iolaus, why don't you do the first math problem?"

Since Hercules also was caught talking, the teacher says to Hercules "Hercules, you can do the next problem, now if any other students want to talk, they can also come up to the board to do math problems." Instantly the class becomes quiet.

"Honestly, Iolaus, you are always getting me into trouble. Can't you ever keep still?" Hercules whispers to Iolaus.

"Sorry Herc, this class is so boring." Iolaus looks at Hercules apologetically his cerulean eyes filled with contrition. 

Hercules always could forgive his restless friend. Iolaus has an endless supply of energy and sometimes just watching Iolaus in constant motion would tire him out and he was a demigod.

Iolaus approaches the blackboard to do the math problem. To his shame, he finds the math problem too hard. Iolaus frowns in concentration as he constantly pushes his wild blond hair from his face to concentrate on the math problem on the board. Hercules finishes his math problem instantly as his mother, Alchemene always made him do his homework. Hercules feels sorry for Iolaus and wants to help him but he knows that Iolaus h as his pride and would rather struggle with the math problem rather than accept his help.

Hercules sits down after finishing the math problem. Iolaus continues to stand at the board trying to figure out the problem. Meanwhile, the rest of the class has finished their assignments and look expectantly at the teacher and at Iolaus who is still standing at the front of the classroom at the board.

The hairs on Iolaus' neck begin to prickle. He knows that the rest of the class has finished their assignment and is now waiting for him to finish the math problem so that the teacher could go over the answers. Sweat begins to pour down Iolaus brow as Iolaus becomes increasingly embarrassed at his inability to finish the problem.

To his eternal shame, the teacher announces "It seems that Iolaus did not do his homework last night and that's why he can't finish this math problem. That's okay Iolaus, you may sit down now. Next time, you'll learn to do your homework."

Iolaus rushes to his seat while he can hear snickers coming from all corners of the classroom. He wishes he had a home like Hercules where he could do his homework like the other kids. Every night, Skouras would "spank" him harshly if he did not finish his chores and Iolaus often had to do chores until past midnight. 

"You worthless piece of trash. Hanging around with that half god bastard again and that whore. How many times did I tell you that they are "trash" just like you? " Iolaus flinches in anticipation for the slap to come as Skouras gives his son a harsh slap on the face that sends Iolaus flying across the room. 

The teacher continues the lesson. "Now the project for this month will be this class. Each student will write for me, a report about your father. Tell me what your father does for a living, what kind of person he is and why you think your father is special. Alright now, class is dismissed." The students all take their books and leave the classroom. Hercules remains in the classroom glued to his seat with a panic stricken look on his face as he thinks "I can't write about Zeus. What am I going to do? Iolaus will know." Iolaus is still unaware of what is going on around him as he is once again, daydreaming.

Hercules elbowsa daydreaming Iolaus in the ribs and says in a panicky voice "Iolaus,..Greece to Iolaus are you there?"

Startled out of his reverie, Iolaus looks at Hercules with a dazed look "What is it Herc? " Iolaus looks at the scared look on Hercules' face so he asks "Herc, Why do you look so scared? What's wrong?"

"Iolaus, did you hear what our assignment is?" Hercules asks his hands tearing an innocent piece of paper to shreds as he talks.

"Well, the teacher says we have to write some kind of report. So what?" Iolaus shrugs his shoulders. Iolaus is worried as he still sees Hercules shredding the paper in small pieces..

"So WHAT!!" Hercules yells his nostrils flaring as Hercules starts to nervously pace the room while moving his arms wildly. "Iolaus, the teacher wants us to write about our fathers. Didn't you hear a word she said? You know Iolaus, I can't write about my father. I don't even know what he looks like."Hercules furrows his brows in concentration as an idea dawns on him, Hercules stops pacing suddenly and turns around to face Iolaus "I've got a great idea!and Hercules all excited looks Iolaus in the face with a triumphant look "Why don't we write about YOUR father? You know the famous General Skouras. We can write about all the exciting wars he's won. Oh boy, this will be fun to meet YOUR father. You've told me SO MANY war stories about him. You know, Iolaus, you're so lucky to have a father" Hercules says with just a touch of envy in his voice.

Iolaus looks as if he is about to jump out of his seat as a similar look ofpanic crosses his face. No, Hercules must never find out about my father. He must never know what kind of man my father is.Hercules must never discover the truth about how his father calls him names like "crybaby", "coward" and worst of all, how his father feels about Hercules. Iolaus attempts to downplay Hercules' idea. "Herc, why don't we just write about what Alchemene remembers about Zeus. After all, he is the King of the Gods and all…My father is just a mere General."

Hercules gives Iolaus an annoyed frown"Yeah, but my mother doesn't remember much about Zeus. All she says is that he can be charming when he wants to be. That's not enough. The teacher wants us to interviewour fathers. You know details about what our fathers do for a living and what makes them special. My father has never visited our house. He doesn't even know I exist.." Hercules says in a forlorn voice.

"Herc, you're my best friend." Iolaus puts a comforting arm around Hercules. "I know you exist. Iphicles knows you exist. We all care about you."

Touched by his best friend's words, Hercules says "You are my best friend too. You are the only person in the village who doesn't make fun of me. You and Iph. So when can I visit your house and meet your father. I bet he'll be thrilled thatwe'd be writing about him for our school project" Hercules looks so excited he looks as if he's about to jump out of his skin since Hercules has no "father figure" in his life, he couldn't blame Herc to be excited to meet his father. I can't disappoint Herc..oh what am I going to do? as Iolaus fidgets restlessly in his chair his cerulean eyes darting wildly around the classroom as he tries to think of a way out of this mess. It's my own fault really feeding Hercules all these wild exaggerated war stories every time Hercules asked about my family. I'd always regale Herc with stories as my father as some kind of "war hero".I'm just too ashamed to tell Hercules the truth about my father and about the kind of relationship I have with the "real" Skouras. Since Herc doesn't have a father, this fictional Skouras served as a kind of "fantasy" father figure for usboth. . I just wish Skouras really was that way. Iolaus whispers under his breath.

Iolaus had woven so many fanciful war stories about the "war hero" General Skouras, the savior of the innocent and weak, that Iolaus had started to believe in his own stories. Iolaus knows he can never let Hercules meet his father. Skouras would only fly into a rage and spill insults to his best friend. I can't talk Herc out of this one. He seems determined to write his report about my father. My father can never know that I am friends with Hercules. He would never approve of Hercules and I can't put Hercules through the pain of rejectionsince Herc doesn't even get any love from his own father, Zeus. He does't need to get further disapproval and pain from my "real" father. Hercules must be protected from the hurtful truth. What should I do? I love Herc too much to break his heart. 

Hercules obviously still excited about meeting Iolaus' father is full of questions. "Iolaus, you know my mother. So now it's my turn to know your father. I can't wait to meet him. I'll tell Mother to let me wear my best clothes. I don't want your father to think I'm a slob. Oh..Iolaus..I hope Skouras likes me..I mean you know I guess Zeus is kind of disappointed in me since he never visits.." Iolaus looks at Hercules and knows he's in a real bind. Hercules is my best friend and I can't let Skouras hurt his feelings. Hercules has a kind and gentle heart. Iolaus is truly puzzled as to why Zeus never visits his son, for Hercules is a good son. He's big-hearted, kind, generous, compassionate, and most of all, he's tall and big just like the son of a God should be. Even though Herc is two years younger than Iolaus, he's already one head taller than Iolaus and the rest of the class for that matter. So, Iolaus tries to think of a way out of this Skouras mess. What a stupid idea..writing about fathers…hmm..how am I going to get away with this one and still keep my friendship with Hercules intact?

Iolaus rolls his eyes as he thinks. Herc doesn't know the half of it. If Herc knows the truth, it will ruin our friendship. Herc will never look at me the same again. Herc must never know that my father thinks of Herc as a bastard and his mother as a whore. No, I have to think of something. Something fast. An idea pops into Iolaus' head. Yeah, this idea will work. Luckily Herc doesn't know anyone but me and Iph. Herc will be easy to fool. Herc won't get hurt and the teacher will get her report. 

"Herc, why don't you go to your mother's house and get dressed. I'll go tell my father about your visit." Before Hercules could say another word, Iolaus has already left the classroom. A wild blur blond whirlwind of energy as Iolaus quickly exits the classroom and Hercules finds himself talking to an empty room"Wait, Iolaus..I.." Hercules muses how much energy Iolaus has. Iolaus is the only one who can run faster than me and I'm a demigod. I bet if Iolaus puts his mind to it, he can run faster than Hermes. Hercules shakes his head and walks towards his mother's house happily anticipating meeting General Skouras.

Iolaus heads for the Corinth theatre where he and Herc have spent many pleasant afternoons watching Pepe, the puppet show. 

"Hey, Carlus..I need a favor from you right away. Please, I know you are a great actor. Can you pretend to be "Skouras" my father? I have to do this stupid book report for class and my friend Hercules wants to write about my father in his book report. You know I can't do that. You know why Herc can't know about the "real" Skouras."

Indeed, Carlus is aware of the cruelty of the "real" Skouras. For it was Carlus who had to tend Iolaus' many wounds. All of the village knows that Skouras beats his only son because he thinks Iolaus is too "short" or too "small". Carlusalso knows that Skouras' attitude towards Hercules and his mother is typical of the whole villages' attitude towards Alchemene. Most of the village thinks of Alchemene as a whore and Hercules as the bastard son, all of the village except Iolaus of course. He's seen the bond of friendship develop between these two boys and he'd do anything for Iolaus and Hercules..even pretend to be Iolaus' father if it meant something to Iolaus.

Carlus and his wife love Iolaus like his own son. He and his wife never could have children after the plague left his wife unable to bear children. Carlus opened this puppet theatre in an attempt to amuse the village children and to adopt into his heart, the children of other people, like Iolaus. Carlus shakes his head as he thinks Skouras has no idea just how special Iolaus really is. Ah, if Iolaus were my son, I would tell him every day how special he is. In fact, Carlus fashioned his puppet, Pepe after Iolaus; the same wild blond hair; blue eyes and good nature. He even fashioned an impression of Iolaus' irrepressible giggle for his puppet show.

Hercules, the shy boy,..Iolaus the outgoing endless ball of blond energy..yes, those two will go far..they complement each other very well..Hercules is such a nice boy. 

Carlus looks Iolaus in the eye as Iolaus stands nervously on the balls of his feet rocking "Don't worry, Iolaus, I'll be Skouras for you. I'll have Hercules fooled. Let's see, I can use my Admiral's costume. I don't think Hercules knows the difference between an Admiral and a General does he?"

Iolaus shakes his blond head, his cerulean eyes glowing with mischief "Herc has never even met a soldier. In fact, he hasn't ever met Skouras so he won't know the difference. Herc will be here soon. Thanks Carlus." Iolaus gives Carlus a grateful hug and whispers "I love you, Carlus"

"Iolaus, I love you too, like a son." 

Iolaus looks at Carlus and in his eyes he wishes things could be different and that Skouras would love him the way Carlus does. Carlus sees that wistful pained look in little Iolaus' eyes and seethes with anger at Skouras' cruelty and indifference to his only son. 

"Okay, Iolaus, run along and get Hercules for me. I'll change into the Admiral's costume." Iolaus runs happily along to Alchemene's house.

CHAPTER 2

Alchemene dresses her son into his best clothes. "Now Hercules stay still. Now who is this special person you are going to visit with Iolaus?"

"Mother, Iolaus is going to introduce me to his father, the famous General Skouras" Hercules replies. "We're doing a book report on fathers. I am going to write a report on Iolaus' father. I can't wait to meet General Skouras. "

Alchemene freezes in place as her son's words sink in. She knows exactly what Skouras is like. She knows that Skouras beats his son every night. It was just this past Winter Solstice that Alchemene held Iolaus in her arms as he cried over a nightmare about his father's beating. How many times Iolaus has come to her house bruised, hurt, with broken bones. Iolaus loves her enough to confide in her the real source of his injuries but has made her promise NOT to tell Hercules. Alchemene has always respected Iolaus' wishes. Alchemene wonders now why does Iolaus want Hercules to meet Skouras now? This can't be good. I'd better escort my son to make sure Hercules is alright. Even with his Olympian strength, Hercules is still no match for Skouras. As Alchemene finishes buttoning Hercules' shirt, she hears Iolaus' offkey singing just outside her door. Iolaus enters and gives Alchemene a hug. Iolaus loves Alchemene as much as his own mother. She is kind, warm, compassionate. Iolaus could see that Hercules gets his compassionate side from his mother. Alchemene notices Hercules still fumbling with the button so she scoots Hercules into her bedroom "Hercules, dear why don't you go to my mirror and button your shirt in my bedroom while I make Iolaus a snack" Hercules nods, obviously frustrated that the buttons are so hard to close and obediently follows his mother's instructions and goes to his mother's mirror to button his shirt.

"Hello Alchemene. I'm here to take Herc to visit someone special. I guess Herc has already told you about the book report we have to write about our fathers. I tried to talk Herc out of writing his book report on MY father, but he wouldn't budge,I promise we won't take long." Iolaus sees the look of alarm on Alchemene's face and leans towards her ear to whisper the rest of his secret.

"Don't worry,Herc is NOT going to meet the real Skouras.Herc is really going to meet Carlus. Carlus is going to pretend to be Skouras. I would never let Herc be in any real danger. He would be if he met my real father. I know you'd worry that the "real" Skouras might hit Hercules and hurt him bad..that's why Carlus is going to pretend to be Skouras."

"You mean Carlus, the puppeteer?" Alchemene asks her brows raised in an identical fashion as Hercules whenever he asks a question.

"Please Alchemene. Let Herc think for now that Carlus is Skouras. It's only a stupid book report. Herc doesn't want to write about his father, Zeus. It seems to hurt him a lot that he can't write about Zeus because Zeus is never here so Herc has put his heart on mine. I don't break hearts like Zeus does" Iolaus looks defiantly at Alchemene. Iolaus can see the pain reflected in Alchemene's azure eyes so identical to Herc's.

"Go ahead, Iolaus. You have my blessing." Alchemene clears Iolaus unruly blond locks from his forehead and gives him a kiss on the forehead. She whispers into Iolaus' ear "Thanks for letting my son have some happiness. You are the only one who understands Hercules' pain at not having a father." Alchemene says softly.

"I understand because, Alchemene, I don't have much of a father either. That's why I have to have Carlus pretend to be Skouras." Alchemene sees the pain in Iolaus' eyes, "You know Alchemene, I just wish my "real" father were more like Carlus and you." The pain in Iolaus eyes, that look of abandonment and betrayal, rejection and hurt,so similar to the pain as her son's. Alchemene looks at the sky and says "Damn you Zeus. You could at least look in on your son, every once in a while." Somewhere on Olympus, Zeus winces at Alchemene's words.

Hercules finally finishes dressing into his best suit and approaches Iolaus and Alchemene only to see them both whispering so low that Hercules cannot hear a word. Feeling left out, Hercules asks at Alchemene and Iolaus. ". What are you guys whispering about? Anything I should know about?"

Iolaus sees the hurt look on Hercules' face and quickly makes up a story to cover his tracks for Hercules is too young to understand the cruelty of Skouras, to protect his best friend from the cruel truth, Iolaus makes up a little white lie as to why he's whispering with Alchemene. 

Iolaus crosses his arms on his chest and gives Hercules an exasperated look "Now you've ruined it. We were going to throw you a surprise party but now you know about it. You know Herc, it's really hard to get something by you." Iolaus and Hercules walk toward the door to leave when Iolaus turns his head briefly around to look at Alchemene and gives her a conspiratical wink. In that moment, Alchemene is reminded of the grown Iolaus who saved her while she was pregnant with Hercules from that crazy blond woman7 years ago..the same mischevious blue eyes..same wild curly blond hair..the look of devotion and loyalty in Iolaus' face as he describes Hercules as his best friend ever..Hercules and Iolaus..best friends even as adults…many years in the future..

Alchemene smiles. She is glad that Iolaus is such a good friend to Hercules. She knows that Iolaus would never let Hercules come to any harm, either physically or emotionally. She nods her approval to Iolaus and returns his wink as she hopes someday Hades will send Skouras to Tartarus, may his carcass rot. Yes, that's exactly what that scoundrel deserves as Alchemene whistles as she continues her housework. Zeus, I know you can hear me. Make it happen. Somewhere on Olympus, Zeus hears Alchemene's silent plea. "Yes dear, your wishes are my command."

Dressed in his Admiral's costume, Carlus is ready to give the performance of his life. Let's see, how will I play the character? Hmm..Skouras the hero. Skouras the family man. I just hope this works. Carlus crosses his fingers behind his back as he spies Hercules and Iolaus entering his workshop.

Iolaus makes the introductions. "Hercules, I want you to meet my father, Skouras, the famous General. My father is at the theatre helping out the poor actors. Father loves to give the bards his war stories so they can make plays about it at the theatre."

"General Skouras" Hercules says shyly for Hercules is always shy in front of strangers, especially famous strangers. "I've heard all about your campaigns and your victories, Sir. I am honored to finally meet you." Hercules says in a voice barely above a whisper. Carlus in his full admiral costume including a golden helmet from his last play, gives the shy Hercules a warrior handshake. Hercules is beaming as he thinks that he's meeting a "war hero" in person. Iolaus' father. Hercules has a puzzled frown as he contemplates Skouras bares no resemblance at all to Iolaus. Of course, Hercules has no idea that Carlus is not really Iolaus' father, just his "pretend" father. Iolaus fidgets restlessly as he crosses his fingers and hopes Carlus can pull this off. Iolausthinks "Thank the Gods that Hercules is so gullible and naïve" Iolaus is one restless ball of energy as he fidgets around the room.

Carlus shakes his head as he finds it hard to believe that this shy unassuming boy is actually the Son of Zeus. Instead, Carlus sees a sweet little boy who happens to be star struck and shy at the same time. So to make Hercules feel more at ease, he decides to give Hercules something to eat.

"Before I begin one of my war ballads, why don't you boys step into the kitchen and have something to eat? I can tell you a war story you can use for your book report. Come, Hercules, Iolaus, come sit by the fireplace."

Hercules obediently sits by the fireplace while Iolaus makes a beeline for the food. Carlus thinks that Iolaus has an appetite of a grown man. Where does that boy put all that food? That boy eats as if there's no tomorrow! His stomach must be a bottomless pit! Carlus watches in amusement as Iolaus stuffs the food into his mouth with such gusto and most amazingly of all with such speed. Hercules watches Iolaus eat with equal amazement.

Carlus motions to the boys that he is ready to start his story. Hercules takes out his scroll and pen and is ready to write down whatever "Skouras" has to say.Carlus closes his eyes a moment so that he can go into character as General Skouras. His eyes have a faraway look as he begins his ballad. "War is a dirty game but someone must do it. There was a fierce warlord named..Scrutus. He was killing men, women and children because they wouldn't give him tribute. These farmers were too poor to give Scrutus his tribute. Scrutus had no mercy. He burned the farms. A messenger was sent to me telling me about this dire situation." Carlus stops a moment to look at Hercules' face.

Hercules sits by the fireplace with a rapt expression on his face. Even Iolaus has stopped eating to listen to his story, his attention equally riveted to the story at hand. Iolauspipes "So "father" what happened next? Don't keep Herc waiting!" as Iolaus literally bounces off the wall with anticipation. Iolaus loves Carlus' Pepe puppet stories and he now loves Carlus' stories. Carlus could see the same rapt attention that Iolaus has when he attends the puppet shows to forget about home and the cruelty of the real Skouras. So Carlus continues his story.

"Yes, the messenger came to me telling me about this cruel warlord. I sent my army out. We found Scrutus and his men. We arrested Scrutus and put him in jail for murder. I was hailed a hero by the villagers. After my army and I got rid of Scrutus, we helped rebuild the village. To this day, they have a statue in my honor. A war hero. That's what I am."

Hercules looks at Skouras wide-eyed and impressed. "Wow, General Skouras, you are a real hero. I want to grow up and be just like you. I want to help people and fight evil warlords and stuff. Iolaus and I will grow up to be heroes just like you. Iolaus and I will fight side by side. We've already made a promise that we'll always be there for each other and watch each other's backs." Carlus smiles at Hercules for he likes the shy boy..he knows in his heart that Hercules and Iolaus will grow up to be heroes..real heroes..defeating warlords..just like the fanciful Skouras..Iolaus is lucky to have a friend like Hercules..in fact they are lucky to have each other.

Iolaus says to Carlus "I think I should take Hercules home. I promised I would get him home early because Iphicles is coming to visit." As Iolaus turns to leave, his cerulean eyes tell it all as he gives Carlus this silent message "Thanks forpretending to be Skouras. You are truly a hero to me. I want to grow up to be just like you."

Carlus waves his hand and says goodbye to the two boys and he watches as Hercules writes down everything in his scroll about "Skouras" for his book report. Carlus reflects sadly "It's just too bad, I can't be the real Skouras. Iolaus deserves so much better."

CHAPTER 3

Iolaus brings Hercules home as promised. Alchemene tells Hercules to get ready for bed. Iolaus prepares to head for home as well. Alchemene, grateful for Iolaus' friendship, gives Iolaus a hug. "Thank you Iolaus. Hercules would have had a really hard time with this assignment if it weren't for you. It took courage for you to have Carlus pretend to be Skouras. Don't worry about heading home anytime soon. I talked with your mother, Eurytheia and she has allowed you to sleep over. I told her about the "Skouras" report and she understands. She sends you her love and oh, Iolaus she wants you to remember to clean behind your ears. So how did the "Skouras" book report go?"

"You know, Alchemene, it was actually fun. I was so nervous at first that Carlus might blow it or that Herc might get suspicious and recognize that Carlus' voice is the voice of Pepe the puppet..but everything went as planned." Iolaus looks down in shame unable to meet Alchemene's gaze.

"What's wrong, Iolaus?" Alchemene motions for Iolaus to sit down. She gives Iolaus some sweet fruit cakes to eat. She made them special knowing they would be Iolaus' favorite. She also motions for Iolaus to sit near her. Alchemene puts little Iolaus on her lap and tries to get Iolaus to eat some sweet fruit cakes. "They're your favorites..I made them special for you.

"No thanks. Alchemene. I'm not hungry. I should be going to bed now.." Iolaus turns to leave looking very sad.

Alchemene knows something is wrong when Iolaus turns down food, especially sweet fruit cakes. Intuitively Alchemene senses the problem for she and Iolaus share a bond, a bond of love between a mother and son.

"You did the right thing, Iolaus. You weren't lying to Hercules. You don't need to feel bad about lying to Hercules. Hercules is just too young to understand. Hercules is two years younger than you. Someday Iolaus when you are ready and Hercules is older, I know you will tell my son the truth about your real father, Skouras." Alchemene begins softly trying to guess the source of Iolaus' sadness. She knows Iolaus so well, for his integrity and for his forthrightness.

"But Alchemene, it's still wrong for me to lie to Hercules. I mean Herc and I have no secrets. We are best friends. I feel rotten having to lie to Herc about Skouras. All those "war hero" stories I make up to Herc.But I feel too ashamed to tell him the truth." Iolaus thinks I'm too ashamed to tell Alchemene if she only knew that Skouras calls her a whore..Hot tears of shame run down Iolaus' face as he cries into Alchemene's shoulder as the pain of his father's rejection kicks in. "Oh Alchemene, " Iolaus sobs. "Why can't Father love me? I love him so..why does he make me have to lie to my best friend..it's not right..it's not fair..if father were good..I would be proud to show him off to Herc..other kids have such nice fathers..is it me? is it my fault?" Iolaus asks in a plaintive and vulnerable voice.

"No, Iolaus..it's not you. You are a good boy..Hercules' best friend..my son of the heart..a beautiful boy..whom I love with all my heart..Alchemene tousles Iolaus' wild blond hair and nestles his small blond head on her chest and gently rocks Iolaus to sleep singing a lullaby.

Iolaus feels his eyes grow heavy as he leans his head on Alchemene's soft shoulder..her hair has the scent of lavendar..just like the flowers in his mother's garden..Iolaus drifts off to sleep listening to Alchemene charming voice singing a lullaby his own mother used to sing to him when he was a baby. Eventually, Iolaus is lost in Morpheus realm of sweet dreams.

Alchemene holds the sleeping form of Iolaus in her arms and comforts him as she has done on many occasions while cursing Skouras' treatment at the same time silently sending silent pleas to Zeus for justice. "Zeus, you know Iolaus and Hercules deserve better..You OWE ME." 

As usual Zeus hears her pleas and responds "Yes, dear. I will do what I can. I will protect Iolaus best I can from Skouras. I will promise you this, Alchemene, Iolaus will survive his childhood. Mark my words."

Alchemene smiles as she hears Zeus' comforting words. "Don't worry Iolaus, just know that Hercules and I love you. Someday, Skouras will get his due justice." Alchemene thinks"Thank you, Zeus".

Up on Olympus, Zeus instructs Hades "When that scoundrel Skouras finally dies, I want you to put him in the darkest part of Tartarus. Are we clear on that?"

Hades responds "Yes, my lord. Only one problem."

Zeus hates to hear problems "Iolaus still loves his father. If Iolaus forgives his father, I will have no choice but to put Skouras into the Elysian Fields."

Zeus ponders the subject for a moment "Very well, I will leave the decision to Iolaus. He decides whether his father rots in Tartarus or not." 

Hades nods his head to Zeus and dematerializes. The dark God, Hades,has a lot of paperwork to catch up on since Aries has just decided to put on a major battle littering the battlefield with bodies.

Zeus sends Alchemene a telepathic message in a dream. "Hello, Alchemene. We meet in your dreams. I spoke to Hades. I would love to send that Skouras to Tartarus, but it seems that Iolaus still loves his father. If Iolaus can forgive his father, Skouras will end up in the Elysian Fields. It's not up to me to decide whether or not Skouras rots in hell, it's up to Iolaus."

"Thanks Zeus, for trying. I get the feeling Iolaus will someday forgive his father. This boy has a generous heart that knows no bounds. I love Iolaus like a son. I just wish Skouras did too. Can't you do anything? You're the King of the Gods? Alchemene pleads.

"Don't worry dear, I'll send a lightning bolt down to Skouras that will scare the daylights out of him. Is that enough dear? Zeus asks with a fiendish grin.

In her sleep, Alchemene nods "Yes, that'll have to do. Make it a BIG lightning bolt dear. Scare the sh-t out of him with my blessing!" Alchemene matches Zeus' fiendish grin in her sleep.

Meanwhile back on Earth, little Iolaus spends the night with Hercules sleeping peacefully curled up in the arms of Alchemene lost in Morpheus realm. From Olympus, Zeus smiles down at Alchemene as he sees a little blond boy in her arms. He walks over to her "I am so sorry I am not in Hercules' life. Youknow how Apollo and Aries turned out. You, Alchemene, are a better parent than I ever will be. Take good care of Hercules. He and Iolaus are the future of humanity. That's what the Fates say. I promise, I'll take care of you, my dear Alchemene as he gives a sleeping Hercules and Alchemene a kiss on their cheeks. He dematerializes and returns to Olympus. To please Alchemene, Zeus sends a thunderbolt close enough to Skouras to burn off the heals of his boots. Zeus laughs as he sees Skouras running for cover cowering like a child under the nearest rock when the lightning bolt barely misses the scoundrel by several inches while Skouras guards snicker at the General as they see his fear of Zeus' lightning bolt.. Hmm yes, thinks Zeus, sometimes it's fun to be a God.

Fan Fiction Page

Home Page


End file.
